Iori Takamura
Iori Takamura is one of the main character in the yuri series Tachibanakan Triangle. A stoic, mysterious, quiet and eccentric girl who is interested in Hanabi. Some of her favorite food: Squid rice crackers, Happy Cones, and dried squid. Yuri Feats * She questioned Hanabi if she likes her two times, bringing her face near to touch hers, and caused her to be most embarrassed at the first time, and for Konomi to be furiously jealous. * Under moonlight the night she was alone with Hanabi after the Tachibanakan girls drank some sake, she brought her face close to hers, held her shoulders, and asked her if she likes her, because she wonders what it feels like when someone (a girl) tells another girl they love her. * She have no falter in showing Hanabi how she undress, or being naked around her. * Episode 5 minute 1:43 She was shy after Hanabi unintendedly placed her hand on her breast inside a closet, for Iori wore a sexy black-coloured bikini which may cause a misunderstanding again among the other girls in Tachibanakan, then grabbed her hand, offering her to rest on top of her, for she bet it was hard for Hanabi to stay up in a tight closet, wherefore she demanded her to lean on her body. * Still inside a closet, because she thought Hanabi wasn't wearing any panties proven that she was holding a panties in her right hand, she touched her to confirm. * Episode 6 minute 2:8 During the water gun survival welcome party game, behind a tree she stripped Hanabi's pants and panties all the way the time she informed her she wasn't going to shoot her. * During a meal, she declared that she's in love with Hanabi. * During a meal, she stripped Hanabi's shirt. * The "A" in the ABC's of love is to fondle Hanabi's breasts. * Episode 8 minute 1:14 after she pressed her thigh on Hanabi's butt while taking a top position, she thought Hanabi was acting the same as that one time in the closet, therefore she was willing to turn her on much more until Yoriko's entrance. * Just before going to school, she decided to warm up Hanabi starting with stripping her top uniform because Hanabi had a cold that day, plus she was willing to stay there with her until she fall asleep. * To take a bath with Hanabi in a local hot spring is what she aimed for. * Every night she sees Hanabi's body. * In exchange of winning the prize of the ping pong melee game over Hanabi, she promised to go to a summer festival together with her. * At Tanabata Summer Festival, she told Hanabi that she looks really good in her yukata, and made her shy. * Since Hanabi's apple candy was dripping, she licked it defying to lick her clean. * The reason she asked Hanabi to have a date with her is because she likes being with her, in addition to her wish to be with her. * From the first time she saw Hanabi, with the gentle spring breeze graced with cherry blossom petals around them, she wanted Hanabi to be with her, she likes being with her. * During the fireworks display of the Summer Festival, she kissed Hanabi's cheek, and made her shy. * She had fun at the day of the summer festival because she could spend it with Hanabi, to make an even romantic memory with her, she was willing to kiss her on the lips after loosening her own yukata. * She asked Hanabi to take a bath together after the summer festival. *Chapter 4 page 28, she urged Hanabi to be honest on her desire too and be happy with herself, and jumped on her in the futon with her butt facing her without an underwear, she told her that keeping her feelings to herself is painful. Gallery Anime 105069 122456.jpg Anime 105296 125542.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.20 15.47.34.gif Anime 105467 129046.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.20 19.54.30.gif Anime 105691 1168.jpg Anime 105801 14431.jpg Anime 105920 18268.jpg Anime 106082 84084.jpg Anime 106082 132424.jpg Anime 106199 144227.jpg Anime 106199 160160.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.10 07.17.10.gif Videotogif 2018.10.10 07.21.35.gif Videotogif 2018.10.10 08.16.00.gif Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 064-1.jpg L024-1.jpg V001 - lgpgba007.jpgV028 - wcewepc.jpg V029 - max041ji.jpg Category:Romantic Category:Tachibanakan Triangle Category:Characters Category:Kuudere